werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tribrid
2 3 4 |distinction = * A mix of vampire, werewolf and witch }} A Tribrid is is a Hybrid with a combination of the three supernatural species Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. The only living tribrid is Elizabeth Chamberlain. She inherited her werewolf gene from her two parents while she got her vampire and witch legacy from her father, who is the original hybrid and the son of the original witch. Through her mother, who is descended from the Marshall family, Elizabeth also carries the werewolf gene. History The original hybrid Jacob Chamberlain and the werewolf Charlotte Marshall slept together and conceived a child. They believed it was impossible because Jake is a a vampire. Even during pregnancy, the Los Angeles witches found that the child will be something that has never happened before. Species Witch Elizabeth is partly witch. She used and controlled her magic as a baby. That was sign that she is becoming very witch. According to the witches, she tribrid will not stop. This can be seen in as Cole Chamberlain drives with Baby Elizabeth in the back seat to the Chamberlain Safe House , which threatens to explode though. Elizabeth manages to turn off the car engine and save herself and Cole through magic. Werewolf Elizabeth is a werewolf in part, but since her werewolf side is not triggered, she strong, and has gained all the powers of lycanthrophy. Her werewolf side does not negate her ability to practice magic. This is an assumption, as both Jake and Charlotte carry werewolf blood and Elizabeth was able to turn Charlotte and Christopher into hybrids. Vampire Elizabeth is not a vampire, but she has vampiric properties, especially in her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother in the womb and other living things. She can also heal herself, but it takes time because she is not a real vampire. Her blood can be used to testify new vampires and hybrids. Her blood can heal a werewolf bite. Powers and Abilities * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Elizabeth's body contains the untriggered werewolf gene that provides her with enhanced senses (hearing, sight and smell), aggression, violence and anger. **'Super Senses': Untriggered werewolves are gifted with more sensitive hearing. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. * Vampire Gene: Being part vampire, Elizabeth's body produces vampire blood which is constantly running through her system, tainted with dark magic. **'Enhanced Healing Factor': Elizabeth can heal from injuries much quicker and more effectively than humans. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. This power has yet to reach its full potential given that she has not yet activated her werewolf gene or transitioned into a vampire. **'Sire Bond': Elizabeth's blood has the ability to turn werewolves into hybrids so long as they first drink her blood during transition. *'Witch Gene': Being part witch, Elizabeth can channel vast amounts of mystical energy. **'Channeling': Elizabeth has the power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **Potion Brewing: Elizabeth has the power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. **Spell Casting: Elizabeth has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. **'Divination': Elizabeth has the power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. Weaknesses The current and full extents of Elizabeth's weakness are currently unknown. Known Tribrids * Elizabeth Chamberlain Trivia * Elizabeth Chamberlain is the first Tribrid in existence * Elizabeth is called a "tribrid" instead of a "hybrid". * Both Jake and his daughter Elizabeth, are the first of their kind to exist. See Also * Hybrid Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Supernatural Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Marshall Family Category:Deveraux Family